


Anomalies

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Reporters and a Black Skull Mask [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Reporter!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s totally used to Jon’s weird little things. Like how his boyfriend can’t eat gluten, or smell, and his thumbs are two different sizes. Ryan’s used to it, but the crew isn’t; and it’s pretty funny when the guys find out about Jon’s… quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is just a random fic for this au but seriously I wanted to write the guys finding out that Jon can’t smell and like his two different thumbs. Also, big apologies for taking so long with the next part… I was out of town, then lost all motivation since I had to pull myself together and finish summer homework I had… SORRY! But there’s actually more to this au, I swear on my life.

It starts with Michael and Gavin coming in from a job smelling like sewage and blood.

Jon had come in with Ryan that day, and was just sitting around doodling in the margins of a newspaper lying around. Ryan was at the next desk over, under the table fixing something that had gone wrong with a computer.

Jon jumps in his chair when the doors to the garage fly open and there stand the two lads, splattered with blood, caked with mud and some very dirty looking water, and reeking of sewage, blood, and something rotten.

How Gavin’s not gagging is a complete and total mystery.

But the stench fills the room despite the large size, and Jack’s plugging his nose, Ray’s coughing and covering his nose with his shirt, Ryan’s waving a hand in front of his nose, and Geoff’s groaning loudly. The only one who doesn’t react is Jon.

“What did you two do?” Jack’s standing up from the couch.

“This dumbass here thought it’d be fun to open up a manhole cover,” Michael points at Gavin, who’s shaking and looking sickly green. Well, it’s either Gavin’s about to hurl or it’s just the sewage.

Ray snickers from the couch, and Geoff’s standing up.

“Go take a fucking shower!” It comes out as an order, and Michael’s storming over in the direction of the bathroom while Gavin stands there, dripping toxic-looking water onto the concrete floor, while he tries to explain himself. But Geoff repeats his command and Gavin’s scrambling after Michael.

The door to the bathroom slams shut, and Ray’s snickers die off.

“God,” Ryan’s softly chuckling from under the desk, and Jack’s sighing and trailing after the two lads. Geoff’s grumbling something along the lines of ‘the stink will never come out of their car’.

Jon’s just smiling, and he goes back to doodling.

Only Ryan knows that Jon wasn’t affected by the stench. For now, only Ray is suspicious of Jon not reacting—the Puerto Rican glancing up at Jon, then back at the TV where he’s trying to get a nearly impossible achievement.

___________________________

The next time, they’re sitting at their apartment.

Ryan and Jon finally agreed to let the crew visit their apartment after weeks of pestering and begging from the guys.

So far, it’d been pretty good.

Ryan had made enchiladas after an almost year-long joke of how there should be enchilada night at Ryan’s. Jon had cleaned up a bit, cleaning the magazines off their coffee table and buying a good amount of liquor since both Ryan and Jon weren’t into drinking. And it was nice; they were all spread out across the living room, playing games on the xbox and making jokes and snarky comments.

It’d been great until Geoff decided to rip a nasty fart that instantly got all of the guys off the couch.

Gavin was gagging as he ran for the kitchen, Ray right behind him, and Michael was cackling as he stumbled after them. Jack groaned, pushing off the couch. Ryan’s chuckling as he pulls his shirt up over his nose and mouth.

Once again, Jon’s the only one who doesn’t react strongly. Instead, he laughs.

“How bad is it?” He raises an eyebrow, and his boyfriend shakes his head.

“Horrible,” Ryan responds. By the way Ryan’s eyes shine and the corner of his eyes crinkle up; Jon knows that his boyfriend is smiling.

The two share a laugh, and it’s about ten minutes before everyone comes back.

When the Lads come back, Gavin’s looking awfully confused as he plops back onto the couch. “You two just survived in here?”

“Yeah,” Ryan pulls his shirt down, and he smirks at his boyfriend. “We’re all good now.”

“Do you like—not smell?” Gavin scoffs, and Michael snickers next to him.

“I can smell,” Ryan raises an eyebrow, making Jon laugh softly.

“I can’t,” Jon shrugs, and it’s like someone had stopped the world. The four criminals are looking at Jon like he’s got seven heads and three of them are blue. Instantly, Jon and Ryan break into laughs that echo around the apartment.

“You can’t smell?!” Michael looks utterly confused.

“Yeah,” Jon nods once he gets his laughing under control. “I haven’t ever been able to smell.”

“You’re like some super-human freak!” Geoff exclaims; but it’s obviously a joke. He’s got a stupid smile on his lips and his shoulders shake with laughter. Jon’s not offended—he heard any sort of joke there could be in high school.

“Thanks for the input, Geoff,” Jon rolls his eyes.

“So you’ve like never smelled anything?” Ray finally chimes into the conversation.

Nodding, Jon speaks. “Yeah; never smelled a thing. There was this one time in college where my roommate got the guy with the worst farts on the floor, and the dude farted in the hall and I got shoved into it.”

Ryan chuckles warmly, remembering when Jon told him that story, and the rest all laugh too. But soon, the laughs fade and they get back to the games they were playing.

___________________________

They’re sitting at a bar after a heist, and Jon’s been brought along since Ryan had come home and forced him to go with them. The whole crew ( _plus Jon_ ) is in this random bar that’s in Downtown LS, where it’s fairly popular and loud.

The conversation they are currently in the middle of is basically ‘let’s shit on Gavin’ time. Now, Michael’s cursing at Gavin for thinking it was funny to start singing Rick Astley ( _at the top of his lungs_ ) in the middle of their heist.

Jon’s laughing, along with everyone else. But in the middle of his laughter, he feels Ryan shift, and curl an arm around his waist. He glances up at his boyfriend, and their eyes meet for a second or two before Jon starts to tap on the table.

No words need to be said, and Ryan lightly kisses Jon’s forehead before laughing softly at Gavin’s squawk of protest on what Michael’s talking about now.

“Stop bullying me!” Gavin squawks. “Bully Jon or something! He can’t smell!”

Gavin teases and it sounds something reminiscent of what Jon heard during his childhood. But that doesn’t upset him, it makes him laugh instead.

“Don’t bully him,” Ryan threatens, but it doesn’t sound or look dangerous at all; he’s smiling and his tone is light and playful.

“I’ll bully him all I want,” Michael snorts. “He’s in with us now. I’ll bully him all I damn want to.”

Jon snorts this time, and he decides to hold up his hands. “We’ve already have had a go at my anosmia…” He then wiggles his fingers, and Geoff starts to laugh.

“What is wrong with your thumbs?!” Geoff cackles, and Ray and Gavin both shout out a ‘what the fuck?!’. Jack’s eyebrows furrow as he leans forward, and Michael and Geoff are wearing twin looks of confusion.

“You’ve got one like, stubby thumb!” Gavin screeches and they’re lucky that the bar is loud as it gets later and more people enter. If they were in some other bar that wasn’t as popular, they’d look like a bunch of weird, drunk idiots. Well… wait; they were a bunch of weird drunk idiots… But that’s not the point.

“Yeah, they’re weird,” Ryan chuckles and he smiles. “But hey, it only compliments all of the other weird things about you.”

It’s cheesy, and it’s instantly booed at by Michael; “get a room!” He crows, sticking out his tongue.

Jon’s about to make a comeback about how they’ll have a room later when they get home, for post-heist-celebration, but Jack pushes up saying he’s getting more drinks, Geoff’s running out of whiskey.

His weird thumbs are forgotten about when Jack comes back with more drinks, and the discussion moves on.

___________________________

“Sometimes,” Jon starts when he and Ryan are lying next to each other later that night. Both of them are sober, both of them not into drinking.

“I wonder how you smell, and if it like… compliments you,” Jon finishes, and Ryan chuckles softly, pulling Jon into his chest.

“I don’t know, I haven’t bought cologne in years,” Ryan’s joking, but he’s actually pretty serious. The only cologne Ryan owns is for fancy occasions and that was bought a little before he met Jon. “I don’t have to worry about how gross I smell.”

Jon rolls his eyes, “I want you to know that the only reason I wish I could smell is so I could be able to smell your like… manly musk, or whatever it is.”

Ryan chuckles again, and he kisses Jon’s forehead. “I’m glad that I’m the only reason. Makes me feel special.” It’s in that goofy tone of voice that automatically makes Jon smile, no matter what.

“You’re special, of course,” Jon mumbles, tilting his head back to kiss Ryan’s jaw before he closed his eyes. “Now quiet… My special idiot… I’m tired…”

Ryan hums softly, and the two stay like that; legs tangled together, heads so close together they’re sharing breaths, and the quilts hastily sprawled across them.

It’s peaceful, and it doesn’t take long to fall asleep.

 

 


End file.
